villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Billy Lee
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867335 Before I start this EP, I wanna say that if anyone remembers my last post about the category applying faster, I think that should apply from this effortpost and forward. The rule is as such: if the candidate has a clear yes ratio (5 upvotes and no downvotes) then it'll instantly be accepted. If it has a downvote, no matter how many upvotes it has it'll be open for a week so that a clear consensus can be made. However, abstains don't change anything and if the downvote-argument is invalid then it's, well, invalid and most likely used to rig the result, so if a candidate has five valid upvotes and a downvote with an invalid argument, then it'll be accepted and locked anyway. Now let's go. Bad Times at the El Royale is a 2018 film about a bunch of strangers coming to the titular hotel. All of these strangers are people seeking redemption over something they've done in the past, and it looks good. Before this psychopath comes into the picture. Meet Billy Lee. CHARACTERS' TRAITS Billy, portrayed by Chris Hemsworth who you probably know better as Thor, is a charismatic but very sadistic cult leader who convinces young, often troubled people into joining him by promising that he'll bring them happiness. However, these are almost always women who he torments and manipulates into sexual favors. CRIMES / MORAL EVENT HORIZON Convincing young Rose Summerspring into fanatically serving him, ruining her life at a young age; forcing her to kill an elderly couple to show her loyalty; having Rose and another member of his cult get in a catfight which eventually kills the other member; taking all four of the visitors at the El Royale Hotel hostage while retrieving Rose who was there and playing roulette with them, wanting to kill all of them; coldly killing Emily Summerspring, Rose's sister who wants to save her; posthumously killing Miles, a visitor of the hotel. HEINOUS STANDARDS Considering he's the main antagonist, he doesn't have much competition. Rose, his brainwashed right-hand might be more vicious than Billy but ultimately she's a sympathetic figure who was manipulated into the criminal path by Billy and doesn't have any other choice, and she truly does care about him and wants to avenge him after his death. Miles is a Vietnam veteran who killed 123 people, but he's hardly villainous as he was just following orders and feels alot of shame for what he did, he's constantly haunted by it, and, well, it's offscreen. Now... the baseline standard for the thriller genre is quite high, but I think Billy makes it eitherway due to his sadism. MORAL AGENCY He's a human so no problems there. As for possibly being too insane, no way. He's a cold psychopath who's very much in control and manipulates people into becoming insane and out-of-control. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES He couldn't care less about Rose and is merely using her because it gives him a sense of control. NO SYMPATHY Nope. SCREEN TIME All of his acts are onscreen. WORST At the end everyone but Rose, who's obsessed with him, teams up to murder him. CONCLUSION Pretty easy yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals